One of the primary difficulties in the field of electro-optics, in connecting fiber optic cables to each other or to electro-optical equipment, is the necessity for accurate alignment of optical fibers in order to achieve maximum light exchange between corresponding optical fibers at a connection. The difficulty arises mainly because connecting components, which are for the most part molded, suffer from molding tolerances and inevitable material shrinkage. Therefore, there is always the possibility for misalignment of corresponding connected fibers to occur, even within a batch of like manufactured parts which purport to be identical. The difficulty increases significantly when attempts are made to join multiple fibers by means of a single connector, e.g., as in a duplex to duplex connector.
The art of electrical connectors is well advanced and facilitates a wide range of connections between equipment and signal carrying electrical cables in assorted combinations. A like facility is not presently available to use with fiber optic cables. A need exists, therefore, for fiber optic connectors that will permit inexpensive, quick, easy and reliable connections between fiber optic cables, between pieces of equipment utilizing fiber optics and, for convenience, wall-socket type connectors to permit ready access to data transmitted via fiber optic cables to homes and offices.